The Days in Rakuzan
by Suzukawa Akira
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalau temen lamanya Akashi masuk SMA Rakuzan? (AkashixReader) slight (MayuzumixOC)


"Jadi ini SMA Rakuzan ya.." kataku cuek sambil melihat bangunan sekolah yang besar banget. Akupun mengambil langkah ke dalam. Aku merasa agak risih ketika orang menatapku dengan aneh. Iya sih, aku anak baru. Tapi tetap saja aku gak suka ditatap seperti itu. Dengan malas, aku memakai earphoneku dan mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Aku lebih memilih konsentrasi mendengarkan musik daripada menanggapi tatapan orang di sekitarku.

_'Oh iya, aku ga tau aku ada di kelas mana. Mending ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu ya.. Tapi aku juga ga tau ruangannya di mana.. Ah... Bodohnya ak-' _

_BRUK!_

Duh! Pake nabrak orang segala sih? Hari ini aku bener-bener sial!

"Sorry, aku ga sengaja." Kataku santai sambil berdiri dan melepas salah satu earphoneku.

"Makanya kalo jalan lihat-lihat anak bar- (Name)?" Kata anak bersurai merah dengan mata yang berbeda. Merah dan Orange. Tunggu, darimana dia mengetahui namaku?

"Siapa kamu? Kok bisa tau namaku?" Tanyaku cuek.

"Ini aku, (Name). Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Teman lamamu." Perkataannya membuatku kaget. Seijuurou? Aku meliaht wajahnya dan ternyata dia benar-benar Seijuurou dari keluarga Akashi, teman lamaku.

* * *

**-The Days in Rakuzan-**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, dan ga pake EYD.

**Note : **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita **Misamime **yang berjudul **I Love my Childhood Friends **dan cerita **miniReeto **yang berjudul **Secret Mission**.

Thanks buat kedua Author yang memberi saya inspirasi terhadap Fic pertama saya.

Gak CoPas, Plot asli dari ide sendiri.

Please Enjoy and RnR

**Chapter 1 :**

**Seijuurou?**

* * *

"HAH? KAMU SEIJUUROU, SEIJUUROU AKASHI?" Teriakku OOC sampai orang disekeliling pada melihatku. Seijuurou langsung menarik tanganku lalu pergi ke depan ruangan yang bertulis 'Ruangan Ketua OSIS'. Ia langsung menarikku masuk. Ketika aku masuk, ruangannya sangat nyaman, rapih, bersih, dan jauh berbeda dari kamarku.

"Sei, kamu ketua OSIS?" Tanyaku cuek.

"Iya. Dan kamu anak baru, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan dark aura mengelilinginya. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku meneriaki namanya di depan umum. Jujur, aku sih tidak takut. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Seijuurou yang berubah-ubah. Kadang serem, kadang gentle.

"Iyalah. Ngapain aku kesini pakai seragam Rakuzan kalo aku bukan murid Rakuzan?" Jawabku.

"(Name), Kau pasti mencari Kepala Sekolah, bukan? Hari ini Kepala sekolah ada Urusan lain. Jadi aku sebagai ketua OSIS akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Katanya.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku kelas apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau di kelas 1-A. Sekelas denganku. Oh iya (Name), sebelum pergi, rapihkan dulu seragammu dan lepas earphonemu." Katanya menyuruku.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka disuruh-suruh. Lagipula di sini boleh bawa handphone kan?" Kataku cuek.

"(Name), kau susah sekali diatur. Ini salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang dan kamu bisa di keluarkan jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu. Cepat, rapihkan seragammu dan lepas earphonemu." Katanya dengan nada agak kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau, Seijuurou." Kataku sambil berlalu. Belum sampai depan pintu, Seijuurou menahan tanganku. Akupun berbalik badan. Seijuurou langsung mendekatiku dan membetulkan kerah kemejaku, mengancingi kemejaku, lalu merapihkan dasiku, kemudian mengancingi jasku. Aku sedikit tertegun melihat kelakuannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak ngeblush.

_'Kontrol dirimu, (Name). Jangan sampai ngeblush!' _Pikirku.

"Nah, sudah rapih. Ini baru namanya anak Rakuzan." Katanya menyeringai. Akupun tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku terlihat jauh lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku tidak lagi memakai earphoneku yang sekarang berada di tasku.

"Arigatou, Sei." Kataku malu-malu. Sungguh, Aku sangat OOC.

"Doutashimashitte, (Name). Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran sudah dimulai." Katanya sambil berjalan di depanku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menoleh kebelakang dengan aura gelapnya. "Jangan sampai kau memberantakkan bajumu lagi." Katanya. Akupun mengangguk sebelum kulitku bersentuhan dengan guntingnya.

Sesampainya di kelas 1-A, semua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Seijuurou sebagai ketua kelas memperkenalkan aku di depan kelas.

"Semuanya, kita mempunyai teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Katanya formal.

"Namaku (Last Name) (First Name). Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Salam kenal." Kataku singkat sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"(Last Name)-san, silahkan duduk di antara Suzukawa-san dan Sora-san" Kata Seijuurou sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di barisan tengah. Akupun duduk di kursiku dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam dan bergelombang dengan mata ungunya menyapaku.

"Hai! Namaku Suzukawa Akira. Ga usah formal, panggil saja Akira." Katanya dengan nada santai. Aku sedikit lega karena aku bisa menemukan anak yang santai sepertiku.

"Namaku (Last Name) (First Name), Panggil aja (Name). Sama sepertimu, aku tidak terlalu serius orangnya." Kataku. Dia tersenyum dan mengajaku Brofist. Akupun membalasnya. Sementara di sebalah kiriku terdapat seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde panjang dan mata biru. Dia terlihat seperti barbie. Dan tampaknya dia juga bule. Namanya Sora kan ya? Dia juga cantik, tapi menurutku lebih cantik Akira karena dia memakai make up sedangkan Akira berpenampilan natural.

*TIME SKIP*

Sekarang waktunya Istirahat. Seijuurou menghampiriku dan Akira. "(Name), Aku ada rapat OSIS, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengelilingi sekolah." Katanya.

"Gapapa kok Sei, besok kan juga bisa." Kataku santai.

"Sama aku aja, (Name)! Akashi, biarkan aku menemani (Name) yaa.." Kata Akira enteng tanpa beban.

"Beneran Akira? Gapapa?" Tanyaku.

"Iya beneran! Sanati aja kali." Kata Akira.

"Baiklah. Akira, ku serahkan (Name) padamu." Katanya sambil berlalu.

"Ya udah. Yuk, (Name)! Cabut!" Kata Akira.

Sambil muter-muter SMA Rakuzan yang gede banget, kami juga ngobrol-ngobrol. Akira itu anaknya ternyata asik, lucu, santai, dan bisa dipercaya. Bener-bener teman idaman deh!

"Ne, Akira, kau sama Akashi itu deket banget ya kayaknya. Kalian manggil nama aja pake nama depan." Katanya.

"Iya, aku deket banget sama Sei. Dia itu temen lama. Yaaa... Best friend pas SD gitu." Kataku.

"Haha.. Pantesan.. Biasanya kan Akashi serem. Tapi dia baik banget sama kamu, (Name). Beruntung loh kamu bisa jadi temen deket anak paling terkenal satu Rakuzan" Katanya santai.

"Hahaha... Biasa aja kali. Sebenernya Sei itu baik loh." Kataku.

"Iya, aku tau kok." Katanya.

"Kalo kamu sendiri hubungannya apa sama Sei?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hubunganku sama Akashi? Cuma sekedar teman dekat sih soalnya kan aku managet tim basket Rakuzan sama aku itu sekretaris OSIS. Aku juga wakil ketua kelas. Dan Akashi itu udah percaya sama aku gitu deh. Kayak personal assistance gitu." Katanya.

"Habat banget kamu, Akira." Kataku menepuk pundaknya.

"Haha.. Biasa aja kok. Oh iya, kamu kan temen deketnya Akashi. Mau aku kenalin sama tim basket Rakuzan ga?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh kok, emangnya mereka disini?" Tanyaku melihat kanan dan kiri.

"Engga. Soalnya yang lain itu Senpai semua. Itu mereka! Yuk samperin!" Katanya sambil menarikku ke sekelompok anak laki-laki.

"Halo senpaiii.." Kata Akira menyapanya lalu ber tos dengan 3 anak laki-laki itu.

"Hai Akira-chan! Lho, ini siapa?" Tanya orang berambut orange orange gitu.

"Dia anak baru dan dia best friendnya Akashi pas SD" Kata Akira.

"Oh gitu. Jadi kamu temennya Sei-chan. Namamu siapa?" Kata orang beralis mata lentik sambil menundukkan mukanya ke mukaku. Akupun ngeblush.

"N-n-n-namaku (Last Name) (First Name)." Kataku terbata-bata sambil ngeblush.

"Reo-senpai jangan godain dia! Nanti Akashi marah loh!" Kata Akira memukul mukanya hingga ia menjauh dariku.

"Sakit tau Akira-chan! Oh iya, Namaku Mibuchi Reo. Panggil aja aku Reo. Reo-Senpai." Katanya.

"Oh iya! Namaku Hayama Kotarou! Panggil aja Kotarou-senpai!" Kata orang berambut agak orange barusan.

"Eikichi-senpai! Jangan makan terus! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Akira memukul pundak orang berkulit agak hitam

"Oh iya. Namaku Nebuya Eikichi. Panggil aja Eikichi-senpai, (Last Name)-san." Katanya.

"Panggil aku (Name) aja! Aku orangnya santai kok kayak Akira." Kataku santai.

"Oke (Name)-chan!" Kata mereka bertiga. Aku pun ber tos dengan mereka.

"Iya. Eh sebentar lagi masuk nih, ke kelas yuk! Jaa! Senpai!" Ajak Akira sambil berlari meninggalkan aku dan Senpai-senpai.

"Ayuk! Hei, Akira! Tunggu! Jaa! Senpai!" Teriakku sambil mengejarnya dan berpamitan dengan senpai.

"Jaa! Akira-chan! (Name)-chan!" Kata mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_RIIIING!_

*TIME SKIP*

Aku dan Akira berencana makan siang di atap sekolah. Kata Akira aku mau dikenalin sama anggota tim basket yang terakhir dan kata Akira dia itu senior dan anaknya ga begitu suka bersosialisasi dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah.

Kamu sudah sampai di atap sekolah dam kami tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. "Chihiro-senpai? Dimana kau?" Tanya Akira keras-keras.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak, aku berada di sebelahmu, Akira." Katanya. Kami menoleh ke sebalah Akira dan mendapati seseorang berambut abu-abu duduk bersender di tembok sebelah Akira berdiri sedang membaca Novel. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia di situ?

"Senpai sih, bener-bener kayak phantom!" Kata Akira duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka tas berisi bekalnya. Kok bekalnya ada dua? Akupun dudk di sebelah Akira dan orang itu seperti membentuk segitiga. "Oh iya, kenalin! Dia temen lamanya Akashi!"

"Namaku (Last Name) (First Name). Panggil aja (Name)." Kataku.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, panggil saja Chihiro-senpai." Katanya. "Akira, mana bekalku?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya, ini buat senpai!" Kata Akira sambil memberikan salah satu bekalnya kepadanya.

Kamipun mengobrol banyak. Tentang skill Chihiro-senpai dalam bermain basket, Novel, dain lainnya. Sebenernya sih Chihiro-senpai cuma mendengarkan sambil makan bekalnya saja sih. Ternyata dia orangnya pendiam, tidak seperti anggota tim basket yang lain.

"Oh iya, kok Akira yang membawakan bekal untuk Chihiro-senpai?" Tanyaku.

"Oh iya, aku lupa ngasih tau. Aku kan manager tim basket, dan salah satu tugasku adalah menjaga supaya anggota tim tetap sehat! Tapi Chihiro-senpai tidak pernah makan siang! Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk-"

"Jangan banyak beralasan, Akira. Dan jangan berbohong. (Name)-san, Akira adalah pacarku atau bisa dibilang tunanganku jadi setiap hari dia selalu membawakan makan siang untukku." Katanya yang berhasil membuat Akira ngeblush.

"Sebenernya kami itu dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Lagipula aku tidak menolak kalo suamiku nanti Chihiro-senpai." Kata Akira malu-malu sementara Chihiro-senpai merangkul Akira dan menyuapi sebagian makanannya ke mulut Akira. Jujur, romanits banget. Aku ga nyangka Chihiro-senpai yang pendiam bisa seromantis itu. Andai aja aku bisa seperti itu bersama Seijuu-

_'(NAME)! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU! LAGIPULA KAU KAN TIDAK SUKA SEIJUU- tunggu, memangnya aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin! Aku kan ga cocok sama Seijuurou! Dia kan sukanya perempuan yang berkelas!' _Teriakku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"(Name), ada apa?" Tanya Akira.

"A-aah! Gapapa kok!" Kataku tersenyum. Yep, tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Akira, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel." Kata Chihiro-senpai.

"Oh iya, yuk (Name)!" Katanya. Kamipun berpamitan dengan Chihiro-senpai dan segera ke kelas. Di kelas, Seijuurou sudah menungguku. "(Name), darimana kau?" Tanyanya.

"Aku habis makan siang bersama Akira dan Chihiro-senpai di atap sekolah." Kataku simpel.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan tim basketku ya?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah kok. Mereka semua baik-baik." Kataku.

"Kalau gitu, nanti kita pulang bareng aja. Aku barusan di telfon sama Ayahmu. Tapi kau harus menunggu latihan basketku selesai. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya.

"Gapapa kok Sei! Lagipula aku udah lama ga pulang bareng sama kamu." Kataku santai.

"Ya udah. Aku dan Akira mau ada diskusi di ruang OSIS sebentar, kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya?" Tanyanya.

"Oke." Kataku duduk di kursi dan mendengarkan musik di earphoneku sambil mereka pergi.

Aku berfikir lagi. _'Apakah aku menyukai Seijuurou? Aku menyukainya. Tapi sebagai teman atau-'_

"Maaf, Apakah anda (Last Name)-san?" Tanya seseorang. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sora-san.

"Iya. Dan anda adalah Sora-san. Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanyaku.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tanyanya. "Sebaiknya jangan diobrolkan disini. Ayo, kita ke belakang gedung." Lanjutnya sambil pergi.

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil mengikutinya ke belakang gedung.

* * *

**Preview : **

**Chapter 2 **

_"Jika kau masih berani mendekatinya, aku tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."_

_"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak berhak menyruhku seperti itu!"_

_"AAAAAAAAA!"_

_"TOLONG AKU!"_

_"(Name)? Kok dia tidak ada di sini?"_

_"Kemana dia?"_

_"Dimana dia? Aku tidak menemukannya!"_

_"Aku juga!"_

_"(NAME)!"_

_"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!"_

_"Seijuurou!"_

* * *

Haduh... Bagaimana dengan Chapter pertama? Jujur ini adalah Fic pertama yang saya buat. Semoga tidak terlalu jelek ya Minna-san!

Tunggu chapter selanjurnya dan jangan lupa Review!

Arigatou Gozaimas!

-Akira


End file.
